Latias
Latias (ラティアス, Ratiasu) is a character in 5Ds Blazing Gale set to appear in Season 2. She is also a cameo character and part of the Eon siblings in Pokemon. In addition, she is also one of the new Signers and known by her distinction as the Psychic Dragon Princess Signer (霊媒龍媛ラティアスのシグナー. Reibairyūhime no Shigunā). Personality Much like her role in the Pokemon anime, Latias is very playful and energetic. However, she will get serious if someone she cares about is in danger. Design Latias has green-gold eyes along with a white pentagon-shape in the middle of her face. She usually wears a red and blue form-fitting outfit along with dark blue "boots" of some sort. When Turbo Dueling, she wears a pink helmet that is reminscient of the one Ruka wears. On other occasions, she wears a sky blue beanie similar to the one Hikari/Dawn wears, with the kanji for legendary (伝説, Densetsu). Biography Latias once roamed the skies of the Hoenn region from the far off city of Altomare. Being energetic as she was, she wanted to seek adventure and decided to learn how to duel. Eventually, she improved over time and started mastering Turbo Duels as well, in the meanwhile finding her one true love. Relations Latias has a good relationship with Latios, given they are siblings. She also has a good relationship with Jason and Posie, given that they were the ones who came to her rescue in Season 2. Decks Latias plays a Psychic Dragon deck, which is fitting considering her dual typing. Her version is more defensive, referencing her higher defensive stats in the games (80/90 physical, 110/130 special). ''List of Latias's Decks'' Trivia * Along with her brother, she is the first character in 5Ds Blazing Gale to be brought in from an anime outside of the Yu-GI-Oh franchise. ** Her height is three inches more than her original counterpart, but her weight remains the same. * Latias is the smallest Signer in 5Ds Blazing Gale, coming in at 58 inches (a half inch smaller than the Raizen twins) * Latias' Signer distinction is based off her dual typing and role in Pokemon Heroes (Dragon/Psychic). * Both Latias/Latios have similarities with both Jason/Sakura and Rua/Ruka (both siblings are born on same month/day, but the male sibling is born first Jason/Latios' case, they're several years older than their sisters ** However, in terms of age, Latias/Latios are closer to Posie/Jason (since both pairs have a one year difference between each member, although Posie's birthday is a day before Jason's) * Latios and Latias's outfits representing Dawn/Ash may be a reference to Pearlshipping (similar to Jason/Sakura). ** However, this pairing may be considered as incest since both Latias/Latios are siblings. NOTE: This is a different Latias from the one that appeared in Pokemon Heroes and DPSS025. Etymology Latias may derive from lateo (Latin for to lie hidden). As a suffix may have been added to make it sound more feminine, opposite the more masculine-sounding os in Latios. Lineage Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Signers Category:Female Characters